Many Ways
by btamamura
Summary: There are many ways to express your love for someone dear to you, romantically or otherwise. That's something Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss know well. Some chapters contain slash (Huckleberry x Snagglepuss) while others are friendship only.
1. Pull Over (Romantic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _**Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _ **and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **. The romantic chapters will take place during my HucklePuss series.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Pull Over. Let me drive for a while". HucklePuss series.(Romantic)_

It had been a long day of almost non-stop driving. Snagglepuss looked to Huckleberry and noticed his normally half-lidded eyes were slowly closing. He knew that would more than likely result in their car veering off of the road and into a tree, if not into the other lane, colliding head-on with another vehicle.

He'd had a nap earlier so he was well-rested. "Huck?"

"Mm?"

That drowsy response cemented the decision he'd made. "Stop the car."

"Huh?"

"Pull over, even."

He turned on the indicator and veered off of the road, stopping the car. "Somethin' the matter?"

"You're positively exhausted. You need to rest."

"Oh, alright. I'll have a quick nap, then we can go again."

"But, Huck, you've been driving all day."

"There might be a hotel nearby. I'll take us there and we'll recharge for tomorrow."

"How about this...? Let me drive for a while."

Huckleberry knew Snagglepuss had acquired his driver's license, so it wouldn't be illegal for the mountain lion to do so.

"I had a nap before, so I'm wide awake. But, if you were to keep driving right now..." He didn't want to think about the possible consequences.

"Alrighty then. I'm feelin' a might stiff anyway."

Snagglepuss smiled. "Thank you."

HHSP

The pair were on the road again. Snagglepuss heard his mate snoring and knew he'd made the right call. There was no way he would've forgiven himself if Huckleberry had been injured or killed in the inevitable crash had he not spoken up sooner.

HHSP

 _ **End notes: I usually have Huck being the one to take care of the driving for the most part, since he usually is in the driver's seat on most occasions. For this one, I decided to give Snagglepuss a turn at driving, and this worked as the best reason why.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	2. Reminder (Romantic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** ** _Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called_** _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _**and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_.

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "It reminded me of you". HucklePuss series. (Romantic)_

Huckleberry was strolling through the city, taking in the sights and sounds. He smiled to himself as he ambled along, tipping his porkpie hat in greeting to those he'd come across.

It was such a lovely day and he was in such a pleasant mood, he almost started singing _Clementine_ loudly, as was habit. What stopped him was a commotion nearby. It didn't sound like anything bad, so he decided to have a gander at what had caused such a ruckus.

He carefully made his way through the crowd, excusing himself the whole time, until he could finally see what was going on.

It was a pair of street performers. They had a pantomime act that had been inspired by William Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Immediately, a pink-pelted mountain lion came to Huckleberry's mind. _I reckon Snag would've loved to see this!_

HHSP

After the act ended and the crowd dispersed, he approached the pair of performers and complimented their work. He asked if they had another show planned, but heard the act was the final one for the timebeing. He explained about why he asked; about his mate whom was quite fond of Shakespearian theatre, and to his delight learned they at least sold DVDs of their performance. He smiled, purchased a copy and bid them _good day_ before heading on his merry way.

HHSP

Later that same afternoon, he arrived home, the present hidden behind his back as he entered the large abode he and his mate shared. He found Snagglepuss in the kitchen. "Howdy there, Snag!"

The mountain lion paused in slicing vegetables and looked up, a smile across his muzzle. "Welcome home, Huck!" He set the knife down, picked up a cloth and wiped his paws as the coonhound approached him. They shared a tender kiss. "How was your day?"

"Great! I actually got promoted for once."

"How wonderful! Splendiferous, even! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." He brought the present out from behind his back. "Here, I got this for ya."

"Thank you. But, it's not my birthday, so how come?"

"'Cause it reminded me of ya."

He smiled softly in appreciation. He accepted the gift, concealed by a paper bag. He reached inside and pulled out the DVD.

"Them fellers were doin' some Shakespeare, so I figured it'd be a might nice for ya to see it. Today was their final act on the streets in the city for the timebein', so I got that instead."

Snagglepuss wrapped his arms around the canine in a loving embrace. "I am so lucky to be with such a thoughtful hound dog such as yourself. Thank you very large, Huck."

He returned the embrace, a smile across his muzzle. "Glad ya like it, Snag."

HHSP

 _ **End notes: I had to think of what would remind Huck of Snagglepuss, and still be something he more than likely didn't already have. Something to do with Shakespeare was obvious. Then, I recalled my times in Melbourne how they had performers on the streets, and how they sometimes had CDs or DVDs of their performances. That would make it something Snag wouldn't already have.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	3. Fix (Romantic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _**Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _**and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Come here. Let me fix it". HucklePuss series. (Romantic)_

Huckleberry was out at work, so Snagglepuss decided to tidy the house while waiting for his mate to return to their peaceful abode. He didn't mind doing some housekeeping now and then; rather, he preferred a clean house to a messy one.

As he was dusting the shelf in the main bedroom, his and Huckleberry's, his eyes caught sight of a small box. He paused in his cleaning and picked up the box. "Heavens to nostalgia, I remember this," he whispered as he examined it. The box was made of wood, but had been painted with different flowers serving as decoration. The box was a musical trinket sort he'd received from his mother when he was a cub. "I wonder if it still works..." He opened the lid, but there was no sound. He tried turning the key. Still nothing. "I suppose it doesn't." He returned it to the shelf, let out a sigh of disappointment and resumed cleaning.

HHSP

Huckleberry noticed something wasn't right with his mate the moment he saw him. "Everythin' alright?"

"I'm just feeling disappointed, let down, even."

"How come? Did somethin' happen?"

"I think it would be best to show you instead of tell you. I'll be right back." He rose to his feet and hurried out of the room.

Huckleberry cocked his head in confusion. He soon understood though when he caught sight of what the lion held in his paws. "Ain't that the music-type box your ma gave ya?"

"It is. But, alas, it's a silent box now."

"Come here so's I can have a look."

Snagglepuss sat beside the coonhound and handed him the box.

Huckleberry examined it and found it wasn't playing the installed music. "I understand. Hey, Snag, let me fix it."

His eyes widened. He knew Huckleberry was good at inventing, building and repairing things when not hindered. "Can it be fixed?"

"Well, I can at least try. I know how much this means to ya, so I want to try."

He smiled gently. "Just trying is more than enough. Thank you very large."

"In that case, I'll be in my workshop in the basement if'n ya need me."

"I'll get started on dinner and let you know when it's ready."

Huckleberry gave Snagglepuss a kiss on the cheek before rising to his feet. "I'll do my very best to make sure this here box plays that song again." He left the living room, making his way through the house and down into the basement.

Snagglepuss sat for another minute. Even if Huckleberry couldn't fix it, he at least appreciated the thoughts behind the actions.

HHSP

Huckleberry had carefully disassembled the inside panel from the box to try to find what silenced the music. He picked up a switched on torch and magnifying glass, using them to carefully examine the inner-workings. "Hm? Could that be it?" He put the end of the torch in his mouth. He then picked up a pair of tweezers and reached in. He poked and grasped and found what the problem was. Something had been caught in the gears, stopping the reel from rolling. He carefully extracted the foreign object, seeing it was a penny that must've slipped between the crack of the inner panel and the frame of the box. He set it down, turned the key and heard the music. He smiled as he set about putting everything back together, as well as covering the crack so nothing else could slip through it. Finally, the box was whole again.

HHSP

Huckleberry had just finished putting his tools away when he heard a knock on the basement door. "It's safe! Come on in!" he called in response.

Snagglepuss opened the door and carefully descended the stairs. "Dinner's almost ready. Hm? You have your tools put away already?"

"Yeah. Didn't take long to find the problem. A penny got caught in the gears." He handed the box to its owner.

Snagglepuss wound the key and opened the box. A beautiful melody in the tune of _Strolling Through the Park_ , one of his favourite songs, filled the room. Memories of him and his twin brother Snaggletooth singing it with their mother flashed through his mind. Overcome with emotion, he set the box atop the workbench and clung to his mate. He had tears in his eyes but he was smiling widely. "Thank you, Huck! Thank you very large!"

Huckleberry returned the embrace, glad he was able to bring such a smile to his mate's face.

HHSP

 **End notes:** _**Considering Huck's jobs as a repairman, as well as him serving as the engineer and gadgeteer in different series such as**_ _Galaxy Goof-Ups_ _ **and**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **, I figured he'd be the one to do the repairs for this. As for choosing**_ _Strolling Through the Park_ _ **, I always think of Snagglepuss when I hear it due to him singing it in one of his shorts, as well as encouraging Snuffles to sing along. Snaggletooth is a canon character, he was in the short**_ _One Two Many_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	4. Walk (Platonic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _ **Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ **_and_** _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known**_ _ **as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "I'll walk you home". Yo Yogi! series. (Platonic)_

It had been a long day for the L.A.F. Squad. They'd managed to track down and take down yet another criminal that was causing trouble for everyone who visited the Jellystone Mall. The trio of ursines in the squad had headed to the Picnic Basket, but the remaining pair had decided to head for home.

Huckleberry had removed his bicycle from the rack, and it was that moment when he heard Snagglepuss make a frustrated exclamation. "What's wrong, Snag?"

"My front tyre is punctured, has a hole in it, even! I'm going to have to walk today."

"Gee, that's a real shame." He had a closer look at his friend and noticed something concerning. Not letting him catch on to it yet, he smiled as he put his helmet back into his backpack. "So, how's about we walk together?"

"Are you sure? You could get home faster if you rode home."

"You're right, I could. But, we live along the same route anyway, so I'll walk ya home, then ride back to mine."

"Thanks, Huck." He took hold of his handlebars and started to push the bicycle forward. He had to admit, he appreciated the company.

HHSP

They continued on their way, talking about the events of the day. "Who'd have thought that nice old lady was really a criminal-type mastermind?" Huckleberry remarked.

"And yet, she was everywhere a crime had taken place. Yogi caught onto that pretty quick."

"I guess it's true that criminal-types always return to the scene of the crime."

The mountain lion cub yawned. "I know this is true. I'm ready to return to my bed. I'm beat, exhausted, tired, even..."

"Yeah, me too." He glanced to his friend and noticed the same fatigue he'd spotted earlier. "I had a feelin' ya might be feelin' a might tired. Couldn't have ya decide to doze off on a bench and leave your folks worried 'bout ya not gettin' home until later, could I?" He briefly thought of the time Snagglepuss had accidentally wound up locked inside the Jellystone Mall due to falling asleep while viewing a movie.

"Did it really seem like I would've done so?"

"Sure did."

Snagglepuss realised Huckleberry's decision to walk with him had come from concern. "I'm sorry. Thanks."

Huckleberry smiled. "It's nothin'."

HHSP

They soon reached the cub's home. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Reckon you'll have your tyre fixed up tonight?"

"Maybe not."

"Then, I'll walk with ya to the mall tomorrow if'n it ain't fixed. Call me and let me know, alright?"

He smiled and nodded. "Will do. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya!" He watched as the cub entered the house. He fastened his helmet on his head, mounted his bike and started his ride home.

HHSP

 **End notes:** _**As you could tell, this was a platonic fic. I told you I would have some among the romantic ones. Anyway, the bit about Snag winding up locked inside Jellystone Mall after falling asleep during a movie was actually in an episode. The episode was called**_ _Mall Alone_ _ **, and in that one, he finds himself not only working on stopping two criminals but also facing his fear of the dark.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	5. Good Day (Romantic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _ **Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ **_and_** _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Have a good day at work". HucklePuss series. (Romantic)_

There was something Huckleberry loved about living with his mate. Actually, there were many, but that particular something stood out to him every single day.

He entered the kitchen with a yawn, not surprised to see Snagglepuss was already awake and preparing breakfast. Another yawn. "Good mornin', Snag."

The mountain lion turned to him, two plates laden with food in his paws. "Good morning to you too, Huck. Sleep well?"

"Like a puppy. I always do when ya hold me like that." He poured the coffee and carried the mugs to the table while the feline set the plates down. "Smells great as always." He kissed him on the cheek before taking his seat.

Snagglepuss thanks him as he sat opposite. "Did you want to read the paper?"

"Nah, I'll read it later. It's been nothin' but bad news lately, I don't want to start my day with that."

"I have to agree with you on that."

The canine had a mouthful of his breakfast. "Tastes great as always too."

"Oh, you flatterer." He too started to eat.

HHSP

Huckleberry was just about ready to head out for the day. He had another of his jobs to attend.

Snagglepuss handed him his lunchbox. "Here you are. Have a good day at work."

Huckleberry smiled and nodded. He shared a kiss with the mountain lion. "Ya know what?"

"What?"

"There's a lot I love 'bout bein' able to live with ya. But, havin' ya say that to me is probably what I love most."

Snagglepuss smiled tenderly.

"I really mean that. Before we started livin' together, there was nobody around to wish me a good day. I never reas-lised just how lonely it was until the first time ya said it. Thanks, Snag. I know I'll have a good day thanks to you." They shared another kiss. "I hope ya have a mighty good day as well. See ya tonight. I love ya."

"See you tonight. I love you too." He watched as Huckleberry made his way out the door. "I never reas-lised just how important those words were to him..."

HHSP

 **End notes:** _**It is true that it can feel a bit lonesome when there's nobody there to wish you a good day or a safe trip or anything of the sort. I figured Huck would appreciate Snag being the one to wish him a good day every time he had to go to work.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	6. Dream (Romantic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _ **Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ **_and_** _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "I dreamt about you last night". HucklePuss series. (Romantic)_

There was nothing good on the television, so Huckleberry and Snagglepuss decided to just cuddle on the sofa and talk. "Hey, Huck? I dreamt about you last night."

"Ya did, huh? Was it a good dream?"

"It was. Do you want to know what happened?"

"I am a might curious now."

"Alright. It started out like a normal day. You were walking along, singing _Clementine_ , even."

Huckleberry listened intently as Snagglepuss shared every detail from his dream. He was already aware he was a constant subject of his mate's dreams, even before they became a couple...though those weren't always pleasant. If anything, they had served to fuel the mountain lion's fears concerning what could've happened when he confessed his affections. The thought of those dreams made Huckleberry sad so he forced himself to stop thinking about them.

"Then, you became Huckle Hero."

 _How'd he know it was me?_

"The booster boots didn't fail, so you swept me off my feet and we flew off through the night sky. It was such a lovely dream, Huck. I almost didn't want to wake from it, but you're here with me in my reality, so I didn't need to keep dreaming."

"I'm a might touched that even now I am a constant subject of your dreams. I only wish I could make the conclusion of that one a reality."

"Well, I'm already well-aware that you're Huckle Hero."

"How'd ya find out?"

"The name is a giveaway."

"Oh."

"So, how come you feel it can't be a reality?"

"Because no matter what I do, them dad-blasted booster boots always clunk out or explode."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"That's fine by me. We'll keep it as a dream. As far as I'm concerned, as far as you're concerned, even, reality is perfect as it is."

He smiled and nuzzled the mountain lion.

HHSP

 **End notes:** _**Huckle Hero is Huck's superhero persona as seen in three episodes of**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt **, he was also intended to be one of the main characters of a potential spin-off series**_ _The Trio of Triumph **(the others being El Kabong and RamBooBoo). A running gag was for Huckle Hero to have issues with his booster boots either ceasing to work mid-flight or just blowing up whenever he switched them on. Nobody in the group knew it was him, but since Snag isn't a complete dunce, he surely would've figured it out eventually. (Like he said, the name is a bit of a giveaway.)**_

 _ **There was also a reference to**_ _Double Confession **, my first ever HucklePuss fic. Huck was thinking about when Snag told him of dreams he'd had concerning him confessing, and they concluded in a variety of ways. While some had the pleasant response, the ones Huck was thinking of had him rejecting Snag's feelings harshly and ending their friendship. Of course, when he learned of those dreams, he felt concerned about how troubling they were to Snag, as well as saddened to see how they'd affected him.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	7. Seat (Platonic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _ **Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ **_and_** _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Take my seat". Yogi's Treasure Hunt series. (Platonic)_

Huckleberry managed to catch the train just in time. He looked around and saw there were no spare seats left, so he resigned himself to standing. His feet were killing him from having to be on them all day while seeking a clue concerning the riddle Top Cat had given the Treasure Hunters. So far, he'd found nothing. He hoped the others were faring better. He yawned. "Gosh, I'm dog-tired. But, we can't give up yet."

"Huck?"

He looked to the source of the voice and spotted his friend and fellow Treasure Hunter, the mountain lion named Snagglepuss. "Howdy. Any luck?"

"Zip, zilch, none, even. Hm, you look tired. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"I did, but I was up early checkin' on everything in the engine room."

"You also look like you're in pain. Did something happen on your search?"

"Well, I don't mean to complain, but my dogs are achin'."

Snagglepuss frowned. He felt wide awake and his feet were fine. He could stand for a while. In the meantime, his friend looked ready to fall asleep on his sore feet. "Huck, you can take my seat for a while."

"Ya sure?"

"I'm not the one who looks ready to fall asleep, on aching feet, even. Go ahead."

Huckleberry nodded and approached the seat. "Thanks, Snag, it's a might appreciated."

Before the mountain lion could move, the train's PA system announced the name of the station the means of public transportation was pulling into. He sighed. "We're about to get off the train already? So much for that idea."

Huckleberry smiled. "Well, the thought counts anyway."

HHSP

 **End notes:** _**Another platonic one. I know the team usually splits into pairs or groups of three, but let's just say this is a large city so it was wiser to split up even more to cover more ground. It was just a happy coincidence Huck and Snag wound up on the same train in the end.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	8. Piece (Platonic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Top Cat or Choo-Choo. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _ **Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ **_and_** _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "I saved a piece for you". Fender Bender 500 series. (Platonic)_

It was the evening of the big celebration for all of the racers competing in the _Fender Bender 500_ competition starting the next day. There was plenty of food and a variety of drinks arranged for the different pairs who would be participating.

Huckleberry and Snagglepuss were sharing conversation with their old friend Top Cat, as well as his friend and racing partner Choo-Choo.

"Good thing we had it serviced, huh, T.C.?" Choo-Choo had commented concerning the _Alley Cat_ , the vehicle he and Top Cat entered into the race.

"Gosh, I plum forgot! Our vehicle still needs a final check to make sure it won't clunk out on us durin' the race!" Huckleberry exclaimed.

"The garage is still open, you should have time to have it checked out."

"Thanks, Choo-Choo." He turned to Snagglepuss. "I'll be back soon. Excuse me, fellers." He hurried out of the Grand Hall.

"What a shame. He'll probably miss out on havin' some cake," Top Cat remarked.

"How come, T.C.?" Choo-Choo queried.

Snagglepuss understood. "Yogi, Pixie and Dixie are _how come_. Remember when you joined us on Noah Smitty's ark?"

The smaller of the pair of pink-pelted felines nodded. He could recall the three named were among the big-eaters. "Now, I get it."

HHSP

Huckleberry had dropped off the _Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-Track_ and was reassured it would be ready by morning. He had tried to hurry back to the Grand Hall, but it was still a fair distance from the garage. He wouldn't have been surprised if the party was over by the time he made it back. Upon his arrival, he was surprised to see Snagglepuss waiting outside. "Snag?" He jogged over to him. "What are ya doin' out here?"

"It was the best way to keep this safe." He handed his race partner and friend a plate that had a large slice of cake on it. "I saved you a piece."

Huckleberry smiled tenderly as he accepted it. "Thanks, Snag. Wanna stay out here a little longer?"

"I'd love to. It is a rather nice night."

Huckleberry sat down and noticed out of the corner of his eye Snagglepuss was doing the same. He bit into the slice of cake. "Mm! This is delicious!" He remarked after swallowing.

"I thought you might've liked it. I wouldn't have been a good partner if I made you miss out, would I?"

"Then, I'm lucky to have someone thoughtful like you as my partner." He broke the slice in half. "Here."

"Oh no, I couldn't! I already had some!"

"It's alright. This slice is a might big for me to have on my lonesome."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then, thank you." He accepted the other half. "How do you think we'll do in these races?"

"So long as we do our best, we'll do fine; win or lose."

The pair sat there eating cake, gazing at the stars in the evening sky and pondering what the near future held for them.

HHSP

 _ **End notes:** **I did make a reference to**_ _Yogi's Ark Lark **at one point. Top Cat and his gang were among those who were on the search for**_ _The Perfect Place **. I will admit, I had Huck and Snag speaking with T.C. and Choo-Choo because Chooch happens to be one of my favourite characters, and this series allows me to write a form of interaction for my fave three in it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come!**_


	9. Loss (Platonic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear or Boo Boo Bear. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _ **Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including**_ _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ _ **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ **_and_** _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "I'm sorry for your loss". Yo Yogi! series. (Platonic)_

"James Henson?"

"Here!"

"Huckleberry Hound? Oh, right. He won't be in for the rest of the week."

Snagglepuss tensed as he heard that comment made by his homeroom teacher. _That's weird, strange, even. Huck didn't seem like he was getting sick. If anything, he appeared to be the picture of perfect health!_

Cindy Bear turned in her seat so she could face him. "Any idea what's up with Huck?" she whispered.

"None. I think I'll visit him after school."

"I'd join ya, but I have my classes today. Let me know what's happenin', okay, hon?"

"I will do so as soon as I return home from my visit. I hope everything's okay."

"So do I, Snag. So do I."

HHSP

"What? Huck's gonna be away for a few days? What happened?" Yogi Bear asked when Snagglepuss and Cindy met up with him at lunch.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Cindy responded.

"He seemed fine yesterday. Huck never falls ill suddenly," Snagglepuss added.

"Meaning something happened at home, maybe not just to him alone," Yogi surmised.

"I'm going to pay him a visit after school and find out what's wrong. I hope it's nothing too serious, but I have a feeling it is..."

HHSP

As the final bell of the day sounded through the building, Snagglepuss hurriedly gathered his books and stationary. With a declaration of _exit, stage right!_ , he bolted out of the classroom, looking like little more than a pink blur. He raced through the building, only stopping at his locker briefly before resuming his sprint. He had a feeling something wasn't right and it concerned one of his best friends. _Please let me be wrong about this..._

HHSP

He soon arrived at the home of the Hound family. He could sense a very sombre atmosphere. He inhaled deeply as he reached up to press the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood Blueberry, Huckleberry's mother. She normally wore a cheerful smile, but it looked like she had been crying. "Oh! Howdy, Snagglepuss. Excuse me, I must look a mess."

"Think nothing of it, Mrs. Hound. Has something happened?"

"You're here because you're worried 'bout Huck, aren't ya? I'm sure he'll appreciate the visit. Come on in, dear."

He entered the house.

"He may not be good company at the moment, just thought I should warn ya. My father, his grandfather, passed away last night."

His eyes widened. _Pappy Hound did?_ "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Hound."

"Thank you. Huck's in his room. Just go ahead and enter, he's none too responsive today."

"Alright." He made his way up the staircase, wondering what he would be able to say at such a time. He knew Huckleberry treasured his family, so it was a very significant loss for him. He soon reached his friend's bedroom and did as Blueberry had advised; he entered without knocking. He did so at a slow pace so as not to startle his friend. "Huck?"

The pup was seated on his bed. He didn't respond to the voice he'd heard. Instead, he kept his head bowed and said nothing.

Snagglepuss approached the bed and crouched so he could see his friend's face. He watched him blink slowly, knowing it was acknowledgement of his presence. "Huck..."

He opened his mouth. "Hi, Snag." His voice was a monotone and his facial expression mostly blank.

"Are you alright?"

"Dunno."

 _The news must've caused him great shock._ He placed a paw on his shoulder. "Your mother told me what happened."

Huckleberry's eyes slowly widened.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A second after he uttered those words, he released a gasp.

The canine's eyes narrowed again as moisture started brimming in them. He bit his bottom lip and let out a quiet whine. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the cub's neck loosely, pulling him close. He buried his face in his friend's shoulder and let out some quiet, heartwrenching sobs.

Snagglepuss wrapped his arms around his friend, alarmed at first. He didn't think vocally expressing his condolences would have brought about such a reaction. He gently rubbed Huckleberry's back, silently allowing him to cry out his grief.

HHSP

The sobs soon ceased and Snagglepuss no longer felt the puppy trembling. He figured he must've finished crying for the time being. "Do you feel a little better after letting it out?"

"Kind of."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. But, thanks."

"I'll always be here for you if you need me. This will take time to work through. Would it be alright if I helped you?"

"Sure."

He smiled gently. "Then, I shall."

"I reckon the others are a might worried too."

"They are. It was a surprise to hear you'd be absent for a few days, the rest of the week, even."

"My folks thought it'd be a good idea for me to go back to school next week. Give me a bit of time, ya know? The funeral will be on Thursday so I'd be missin' school for that anyway." He pulled back slightly and used the back of his arm to wipe his eyes. "My folks already said it would be okay for you and the others to come, if'n your folks said it was okay."

"Of course I'll be there. You need support through this. Besides, Pappy Hound was always so kind to me when we saw each other. I'd like to pay my final respects to him."

"Thanks, Snag. I reckon he'd be a might appreciative of it."

"Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"What do ya mean?"

"As in right now. Do you want to sit and talk? It can be about anything. Do you want to take your mind off it for a little while?"

"But, ain't that impolite-like?"

"No. Taking your mind off the situation is perfectly fine. Sometimes, folks use that as a means of coping. The pain is a bit much so they distract themselves until they feel ready to start acknowledging what happened. It's by no means a form of disrespect."

"Really? So, if'n I were to play video games, my folks wouldn't tell me I was bein' rude to Pappy's memory?"

"Right, they wouldn't. I lost my grandmother a few years ago. My mother told me that if I wanted to go outside and play, then it would be just as okay as choosing to sit quietly in thought. She assured me that Grandmama wouldn't hold it against me; if anything, she'd be happy to see me continuing to live my life. This is the first time you've experienced a loss like this, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you should know continuing to live your life the way you were before Pappy Hound passed away is alright. There will be times you want to be sad, and that's alright too. Living your life doesn't mean you love him any less."

"Then...would it be alright if'n we played a video game? I don't wanna bring ya down too..."

"This is a sad time, so of course you feel down, Huck. You're not bringing me down. If I didn't want to be affected by your grief, I wouldn't be here." He smiled gently. "I asked what you wanted to do, what do you feel like doing? Don't worry about me. If you want to talk about how you feel, I'll listen. If you want to share memories of Pappy Hound, I'll listen and add some of my own. If you want to talk about your favourite comic book, even, I'll listen. If you'd like to go for a walk, I'll join you. No matter what it is, it's what you want to do to deal with the present situation."

"I'd still like to play a video game with ya. I'll probably start talkin' durin' it."

"Alright then. What do you want to play?"

"The racin' game Pappy gave me for my birthday."

He nodded and released the canine from the embrace at last. "I didn't reas-lise I was still holding you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't mind it."

HHSP

A few days passed, and it was the day of the funeral. Huckleberry was seated in the row behind his parents, grandmother and brothers. He wasn't alone though; all four of his best friends sat with him. Snagglepuss was by his side, an arm around his shoulders as a means of support. Cindy sat beside Snagglepuss, her arms around Yogi. Yogi had an arm around Cindy while keeping a paw on Boo Boo's shoulder. As the service progressed, none of the friends had a dry eye. They all shed tears of sympathy as well as their own grief. Pappy Hound was always so welcoming to the friends of his grandsons, treating them like they were part of the family.

Huckleberry rested his head against Snagglepuss' shoulder and felt the cub rub his arm as a means of silent support.

HHSP

At the cemetery, the casket had been lowered into the ground and friends and family were throwing flowers into the grave, expressing their final farewells.

Huckleberry had a firm grip on Snagglepuss' paw. He looked to his friends. "Come with me. We'll say _goodbye_ together."

"Of course we shall," Cindy whispered.

The five youths each approached the grave and picked up a flower each. They exchanged glances, nodded, whispered "farewell, Pappy (Hound)" and threw their flowers in together. They stood there for a minute in respectful silence before stepping away.

Huckleberry turned to Snagglepuss and clung to him, his eyes squeezed shut. He not only felt the mountain lion return the embrace, but felt the ursine cubs holding him too. Losing his grandfather was hard, but he knew that with the support of his friends, he would eventually be okay.

HHSP

Everyone was starting to part ways. Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy wished Huckleberry well before they left; Cindy and Yogi added they'd see Snagglepuss at school the next day.

Snagglepuss still held Huckleberry's paw in his, a way to let him know he's not alone. "Are you alright, Huck?"

He shook his head. "But, thanks to you and the others, I will be. Thanks for stayin' by me, Snag." Though it was small, he smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

"I said I would, and I meant it."

HHSP

 **End notes:** _**This does take place in**_ _Yo Yogi! **canon, but is set about six months before the first episode (meaning Jellystone Mall is still undergoing construction).** Blueberry **is not Huck's mother's canon name, it's the name I gave to her.** Pappy Hound **is an original character, along with his wife**_ _Granny Hound **, who will make appearances in future**_ _Yo Yogi! **projects. Huck's brothers are the ones from the short**_ _Rustler Hustler Huck **.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! More to come soon!**_


	10. Half (Platonic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear or Cindy Bear. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. I do own Snagglepuss' mother Liza._

 **Notes:** _**Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including** Yogi's Treasure Hunt **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _ **and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "You can have half". Yo Yogi! series. (Platonic)_

It had been a typical day for the L.A.F. Squad. They started their morning taking inventory of items that had been turned in the day before. They double-checked the lists of items reported missing and tagged each accordingly.

Following a short break, they then proceeded to return items. Anything that belonged to store owners or was property of said stores were taken to them by Yogi, Boo Boo and Huckleberry. As for Cindy and Snagglepuss, they stayed behind to assist those who reported to the office; either taking note of missing items, accepting those turned in or returning items to their owners. It was a lot of work and it wasn't always easy. But, since Officer Smith hadn't felt a need to remind them not to slack off and visitors were satisfied, the five youths must've been doing a great job.

Nobody was working harder than Snagglepuss though. He was saving up for something, so he made sure to do what he was paid for. It didn't mean he'd be paid more, but he was hoping his enthusiasm in his work could help him land something extra. As it was, he had started an early morning paper route.

HHSP

Lunchtime soon rolled around. The L.A.F. office was temporarily closed so the five youths could get some lunch while Officer Smith continued patrolling Jellystone Mall.

"I'll find us a table, somewhere to sit, even," Snagglepuss stated before heading off to to do just that.

"Isn't he gonna buy lunch?" Boo Boo wondered.

"Snag's still savin' for them tickets he wants," Huckleberry explained to the preteen cub. He followed the ursines into the Pic-a-Nic Basket.

Snagglepuss found a table and sat down. He reached into his backpack, but after digging around, he didn't find what he was searching for. "That's funny..." He continued searching, but no luck. "I thought I had grabbed it off the counter..." He thought back to that morning.

 _ **He sat at the table, hurriedly eating his breakfast. He was careful not to choke on his food.**_

 _ **"Snagglepuss, I'll leave your lunchbag on the counter. Don't forget to grab it on your way out," Liza had stated before leaving the kitchen.**_

 _ **"Thanks, Mom," Snagglepuss responded. He downed his orange juice and gazed at the clock. "Heavens to Murgatroyd, I'd better get going, leave, even!" He put his dishes in the sink and hurried out of the kitchen, his lunchbag still on the counter.**_

He groaned as he allowed his forehead to meet with the surface of the tabletop. "I don't have time to go back home and get it. I'll just have to wait until after work."

"Snag? Where's your lunch, sugar?" Cindy questioned as the three bear cubs and one puppy made their way to the table.

"I left it at home..." He looked up.

"Well, that's no problem! Just buy some!" Yogi suggested.

"I can't. I've been saving for tickets to the stage production of _Swingin' in the Rain_ ; all my money is at home so I wouldn't be tempted to spend it."

The three ursine cubs exchanged glances. They'd only brought enough money for their own lunch, so they didn't have any to loan to the mountain lion cub.

Huckleberry had spent all of his too. But, he had an idea. He sat beside Snagglepuss and positioned the tray so they could both reach it. "Here. You can have half of mine."

"Are you sure? I can just wait until later." His stomach loudly protested that idea.

"Your stomach says otherwise. We could wind up havin' a longer day if'n any trouble comes along. Ya can't work well when hungry, right?"

His stomach let out another grumble. He had to admit he was too hungry to be able to wait, especially considering their job could get unpredictable.

Huckleberry unwrapped the burger, broke it in half and handed some to the feline. "Here. Help yourself to some fries too."

He accepted the offer. "Thanks, Huck."

"You'd do the same for me. Matter of fact, ya have done the same for me. Guess I'm just returnin' the favour." He put two straws through the hole in the lid of his orange soda. "There. You can have some of the drink too."

"Thank you."

At that, the five friends started to eat their lunch. They still had plenty of work to do afterwards.

HHSP

 **After notes:** _**Raise your hand if you've ever been in the same situation as Snag? Me too. I was inspired by memories of times friends shared their lunch with me in school if I forgot mine while in a hurry.**_ _Swingin' in the Rain_ _ **is mentioned as Snag's favourite movie in this canon, so I thought having him save up for tickets to a stage production of it would be the best incentive to get him to not wish to spend any money at that moment.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, more to come soon!**_


	11. Jacket (Platonic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss or Officer Smith. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _**Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including** Yogi's Treasure Hunt **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _ **and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Take my jacket, it's cold outside". Yo Yogi! series. (Platonic)_

It was early winter. The weather was becoming much colder, though there was no snowfall yet. The youths in the L.A.F. Squad were thankful their headquarters had heating, otherwise they'd be shivering and shaking too much to get any work done.

It was the last day of the season that Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy would report in due to them and their families hibernating, starting the next day. Because of that, Huckleberry and Snagglepuss would have half-days to work so they wouldn't have too much to deal with between just the two of them. There wouldn't be a lot to do anyway since not many people would go out in the cold weather. Except for closer to the holiday season, during which they'd be working longer hours to help the many consumers who would more than likely lose anything in the rush and fuss. Augie Doggie had offered to help, but they already knew he'd be too busy helping his father with running the mall and keeping everything organised.

HHSP

The ursine cubs left early, apologising to their friends and wishing them _Happy Holidays_.

"They've left already, huh?" Officer Smith asked the remaining pair.

"Their kinfolk are finishin' up preparations for hibernation," Huckleberry explained.

"It can't be helped, they are bears," Snagglepuss added.

"I know. I already know they won't be back until spring, their parents informed me of that. Well, everything's done for the day, so you two can finish up early too. I'll see you here tomorrow." He left the headquarters, shrugging on a jacket. He still had some patrolling to do.

"Want to go see a movie?" Snagglepuss asked Huckleberry, slipping on his winter jacket.

"Sure. I heard they have a new superhero movie out." He grabbed his jacket and scarf.

The two boys left the headquarters, making sure to lock up and turn off the lights.

HHSP

As they left the movie complex, they noticed it had become much cooler outside. Snagglepuss noticed Huckleberry was shivering, even if he wore a jacket and scarf. He figured it was because the puppy's pelt wasn't as thick as his. He still had on his usual jacket underneath the thicker one. That and his thicker pelt could keep him warm enough. "Take my jacket, it's cold out here." He started removing the thicker article of clothing.

Huckleberry couldn't hear him over his chattering teeth. "Looks l-like tomorrow's g-gonna be th-the d-day to w-wear me n-new earmuffs, w-wool h-hat and m-mittens...it's sure chilly," the puppy remarked, wrapping his arms around himself. He soon felt a weight on his shoulders and examined what it was. He saw it was Snagglepuss' thick jacket. "Snag?"

"My fur is thicker than yours, I can handle this weather like this. You can have my jacket for now."

He noticed the cub wasn't shivering like he had been. He had to admit, he did feel a little warmer. But, what if the temperatures dropped again while they were on their way home? He knew Snagglepuss would refuse to take his jacket back, so he instead unwrapped his scarf, turned to him and wrapped it around the cub's neck. "A little extra warmth hurt none," he explained when he saw the cub's confused expression. "Thanks for lettin' me use your jacket."

"Thank you for sharing your scarf." He slipped his paws into his jacket pockets. "Well, we may as well go home now."

Huckleberry nodded. He too had his paws in pockets. He fell into step beside Snagglepuss as they made their way through the mall, intent on leaving and heading for home. They would walk as the icy grounds made it unsafe for them to ride their bicycles.

HHSP

They decided to go to Huckleberry's house way, Huckleberry could return the borrowed jacket while Snagglepuss was assured the canine could stay warm. They exchanged the items. "See ya tomorrow, Snag," the canine said before entering his house.

"See you." Snagglepuss saw the door close. He slipped his jacket back on, just as an icy wind blew. "Now to head for home, my abode, even." He walked down the path and out of the yard.

HHSP

 **After notes:** _**There have been times friends shared their jackets with me when they noticed I wasn't doing well with the cold weather, and this was before I knew I had asthma! One example was during my year 9 surf camp, the weather was miserable and I was wearing layers of clothing but still felt the chill. My friend noticed and loaned me her jacket since she was handling it much better than I was.**_

 _ **Since Snagglepuss is a mountain lion, his pelt would have to prepare for the elements, so I figured in colder seasons, it would be a little thicker. Dogs like Huck develop thicker pelts too, but Huck's hasn't quite grown in yet, hence why they cold is still bothering him. I figured that even if they lived in a township, Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy would still be hibernating, seeing as they are bears. It just means they and their families are staying in their houses and sleeping through winter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, more to come soon!**_


	12. Late (Romantic)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _**Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including** Yogi's Treasure Hunt **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _ **and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Sorry I'm late". HucklePuss series. (Romantic)_

In the days when their relationship was new, they still lived apart. In order to spend time with each other and get used to living together as a couple, Huckleberry and Snagglepuss would spend the weekends together, taking turns with where they'd stay. Either way, Huckleberry would make the trip and Snagglepuss would await his arrival. On weekends they would be at the canine's humble abode, Huckleberry would pick up the mountain lion, as well as take him back home as the weekend came to an end.

It was a weekend they'd stay in Snagglepuss' homely cave. Huckleberry had called in advance to let him know he would be arriving soon. He knew the feline liked meeting him near the carpark, except during hunting season for obvious reasons, so he always called ahead so Snagglepuss didn't have to wait all day; he could instead time when he was meant to leave his cave and make his trek to the carpark.

"But, he's late..." Snagglepuss murmured. He'd been waiting for fifteen minutes past the time he expected his mate to arrive. He knew Huckleberry preferred being prompt, it was a requirement of his many jobs. "Mayhaps he was suddenly called in? No, he would've let me know, informed me, even."

HHSP

Twenty minutes over. Still no sign of Huckleberry's car. "Mayhaps his car broke down. But, he always makes sure to keep it serviced, in top condition, even. He can't afford to have it break down if he was on his way to his jobs in the city. He knows how to repair them though, so he could be helping someone else with car trouble." He smiled. "It would be like him to do that, he's always so kind and helpful, considerate towards others, even."

HHSP

Another five minutes. Snagglepuss tried to stay positive, tried to tell himself his mate could simply be helping someone. But, as time ticked by, a more troubling thought came to mind, filling him with dread. "What if...what if he's been in an accident? No, calm down, Snagglepuss. You know he's an excellent driver. You've seen it for yourself many times. But, that doesn't mean everyone is. There are careless drivers too. They can cause accidents with skilled drivers, even. No, stop it. Huck's fine." He clutched his paws together and held them to his chest, almost as if in prayer. "He has to be." He closed his eyes. "Because, if he's not..."

HHSP

Five more minutes ticked by. Snagglepuss was still fearing the worst, but he heard a vehicle approach. He opened his eyes and saw the car he was waiting for. Relief filled him to the brim when he saw his mate wave to him after parking the car.

Huckleberry emerged from the vehicle. "Howdy, Snag! Sorry I'm late. There'd been an accident on the highway. They had to take someone to the hospital and tow the cars, so traffic was slower while they did all that."

Snagglepuss embraced the coonhound tightly and kissed his cheek. Words couldn't express how relieved he was seeing his mate was safe. _Thank goodness you're alright!_

Huckleberry was surprised at the mountain lion's reaction. He didn't know what had passed through his mind during the wait. "Snag? You alright?" He returned the embrace.

"I'm just glad to see you."

He wondered if his mention of the accident had anything to do with the firm hold his mate had on him. "Is somethin' the matter?"

"I'm fine now."

 _So, he was worried!_ "Would ya like to go to your cave now?"

"Let's stay here a little longer. I just want to keep holding you right now."

At the sound of the tone in the feline's whispered reply, he tightened his embrace slightly. "Alright. I owe ya that much for scarin' ya like that."

Snagglepuss decided he'd explain what had gone through his mind, though that would come later. For that moment, he just wanted to enjoy holding his mate.

HHSP

 **After notes:** **This is pretty much my mindset when Dad's late in coming home from work. My worst fear is that he's involved in a serious accident. There was once a day that he was hours late in coming home, and I was already a wreck because it was my late mother's birthday. When he got home, I raced out and hugged him, freaking out when I saw he had a bandage on his hand. He had to very quickly tell me it was a burn he'd acquired at work and had been late because he was in the casualty department of the hospital in Castlemaine (the town he works in) to have it treated.**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come soon!**


	13. Dance (Romantic - Multi-pairings)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters featured in this chapter. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera with the exception of Trixie from **Top Cat: The Movie**._

 **Notes:** _**Here's a new HucklePuss fic project I decided to undergo. Yeah, I'm in the mood to write some HucklePuss, but I'll return to HuckleFlower soon too. Anyway, this project was inspired by a post on Tumblr called**_ _100 Ways to Say I Love You_ _ **. You'll notice though that I'll only have 99 of them here. One of them turned out to be a great first-part to a multi-parter coming soon.**_

 _ **These will range from romantic to platonic and will take place during the different canons they interacted in, including** Yogi's Treasure Hunt **,**_ _Fender Bender 500_ _ **and**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings time! As these are HucklePuss, a pairing containing Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss, there is a slash warning for some chapters. I'll let you know in the title headers if they are romantic or platonic, and it will be up to you to decide which to read if slash isn't your cup of tea. There's also potential OOC for them at some points, though I am trying my hardest to keep them in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this collection of stories known as**_ _Many Ways_ _ **.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be marked by**_ _HHSP_ _ **)**_

HHSP

 _Inspired by "Can I have this dance?". HucklePuss series. Also contains Yogi x Cindy, Top Cat x Trixie and Choo-Choo x Lola/Gertrude. (Romantic)_

Fleegle stepped up to the microphone. He cast his eyes around the room, seeing the many different faces. He focused his attention on a pair of bears. "Now, would the married couple please make their way to the dancefloor?" He waited until the newlyweds stood in the centre of the dancefloor. "Ladies and gentlemen, Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear will now have their first dance as husband and wife. I ask you to please leave the dancefloor vacant for this one dance." He looked to his bandmates and nodded. He stepped back so Drooper could stand beside him as they shared the microphone.

"Cindy, I asked for this song for a reason. One of your favourites I sing every spring," Yogi stated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bingo lightly tapped the cymbals on his drum to quietly count the group in. They played a gentle melody and the ursines began to dance.

All watched in silent awe as the finally wed pair swept across the dancefloor in time to the song.

" _ **Ven-e, ven-o, ven-a, this very simple thing I've learned to say...**_ " Fleegle and Drooper were harmonising the lyrics of the song Yogi had asked them to sing, Drooper still playing his bass while Fleegle had a mandolin in place of his electric guitar.

After the song finished, the newlyweds shared a loving kiss as everyone else applauded. Yogi then looked to all of his friends. "Hey-hey-hey! Come on, everyone! Join the fun!"

A more upbeat song started as folks flooded onto the dancefloor.

HHSP

Huckleberry and Snagglepuss mostly observed the dancing going on. They watched as Yogi and Cindy continuously reached for each other's paws as they danced. They found themselves slightly amused at seeing Trixie trying to teach Top Cat how to waltz...it was not going very well.

Choo-Choo and his girlfriend Gertrude Heckelmeyer, or as more commonly known by her stagename of Lola Glamour, had decided to take a short break. "Hey, how come you fellas ain't dancin'?" Choo-Choo asked of the coonhound and mountain lion.

"You really should come join in," Gertrude added.

Snagglepuss nodded. "You're right, we should." He got to his feet and turned to his mate. "May I have this dance?" He offered a paw and bowed slightly.

"Snag...I ain't that great at dancin'," Huckleberry responded.

"But, what about those discos you told me about? Did you not dance there?"

"Yeah, but what I did there is a might too silly for here..."

"There's no such thing as a silly dance. Look around, Huck, everyone who is dancing doesn't care how they look." He placed his other paw on his shoulder. "Instead of worrying about looking silly, think about having fun, enjoying yourself, even."

"Ya know, I wasn't a great dancer either, but Gertie helped me learn," Choo-Choo added.

"Darling, you were a great dancer," Gertrude tried reassuring.

"Not as a kitten." He looked to Huckleberry. "I had two left feet, yet I still had a heap of fun. Think about the fun you'll have dancin' with Snag."

Huckleberry nodded. He smiled and accepted the mountain lion's paw. "Alrighty, let's go then." He got to his feet.

"Enjoy your rest, you two," Snagglepuss said to the smaller felines before he and Huckleberry made their way to the dancefloor.

"Decided to join us, did ya?" Top Cat teased without malice.

"Yup, time to have some fun," Huckleberry responded.

Trixie had decided to save teaching Top Cat how to waltz for another day. Instead, she held his paw and boogied to the music with him.

Snagglepuss had an idea. "Wait for me for a minute please, Huck. I'll be right back." He made his way through the crowd.

Top Cat nudged the canine. "About time Yogi and Cindy got married, huh?"

"Been far too long," Huckleberry replied.

"I believe you mentioned that in your speech as well," Trixie stated.

"Right. Everyone knew how Yogi really felt for Cindy, while she was none too shy of showin' how she felt."

"Even Brain knew," Top Cat added, "it was that obvious."

Snagglepuss returned. "I'm back. The next song will be perfect."

"So, that's where ya went to! You asked Fleegle for a request?" Huckleberry asked.

"No, I asked Drooper. He's not singing lead for this one."

"Good point."

HHSP

"Alrighty, folks, this here was a request made by Snagglepuss," Drooper announced.

"Requests are open, by the way," Fleegle added.

"Beep!" Snorky piped up.

"As Snorky said, if we can play it, we will," Bingo translated.

"We know we can play this one though, it's one of ours. This one is _You're the Lovin' End_ ," Fleegle finished.

Huckleberry looked to his mate. "You asked for this one?"

"It's a good song to let loose to, dance to, even. I thought it might help you think of some of the more upbeat songs from the disco," Snagglepuss explained.

He hugged the mountain lion. "Thanks, Snag."

Choo-Choo and Gertrude joined them as the song started.

Soon, everyone was dancing, even the Banana Splits danced slightly as they performed the song.

HHSP

The evening was winding to a close. "Here's our final song for the night, folks. How about we have everyone on the dancefloor for this final number to wrap-up this wonderful occasion?"

Cheers erupted from the many present as they all took their place on the dancefloor. Whether they were with a partner or dancing along with some friends, maybe even dancing alone, everyone was ready.

Huckleberry stood before Snagglepuss, their paws linked. He had a tender smile across his muzzle. "Thanks for encouragin' me to have fun and join in with the dancin'. This has been even better than them thar discos."

Snagglepuss returned the smile. "It was my pleasure, Huck. I love seeing you enjoy yourself, it makes me happy seeing you happy." He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Snag."

The song started and everyone was dancing along. Some were clumsier than others, some had no clue what to do, some just let loose and let the music guide their steps. Everyone was having fun, that was the most important thing. Even the Banana Splits danced as they played the final number, doing whatever they could, whether it was Bingo bobbing his head, Snorky tapping his feet or Drooper and Fleegle swaying and slowly turning.

Needless to say, it was an enjoyable evening for all involved, and a truly unforgettable night for Yogi and Cindy.

HHSP

 **After notes: _Yogi and Cindy are wed at last, according to my stories anyway. I will actually write about their wedding eventually. As soon as I saw this prompt, I thought of a wedding, and decided it was about time Yogi and Cindy had tied the knot. I included the two pairs from Top Cat as well since I simply adore them. As for why the Banana Splits serve as the band at the reception, they're the Hanna-Barbera band I know best. Besides, I wanted to write them in somehow and this seemed to fit alright in my mind._**

 _ **The song performed earlier in the story is** Ven-e, Ven-o, Ven-a **from** Hey There, it's Yogi Bear **and is a love song Yogi sings to Cindy. I felt it appropriate it would be their song.**_

 _ **The mention of Huck dancing at discos is a reference to a common occurence in the series** Galaxy Goof-Ups **. His dancing in those scenes is a bit silly, hence why I have him say as such. The reason I have Snag reassure him there's nothing silly about it is because during those times, he always looks like he's having fun and that's what was most important.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, more to come soon!**_


End file.
